Days Of Future Smurfed
"Days Of Future Smurfed" is a story that takes place in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series. Plot Summary The story begins in the year 2005 in the country of Belgium, in what used to be the Smurf Forest, as a young Smurf by the name of Polaris makes his way around the countryside to see what has happened to the once luxurious forest. He returns home to a place inside an old tree stump where a very elderly Smurf who calls himself Empath is waiting for him. The young Smurf is unable to find much food for himself and the elder Smurf to eat, but the elder Smurf doesn't mind, for he knows he will soon pass away. Before he does, though, he must tell the young Smurf about something that has happened to him when he was a much younger Smurf and something that also must happen. In the elder Smurf's story, it was about a year after Empath had left Psychelia for good when he was sleeping in his bed and thought he saw a much older version of himself from the future. His supposedly elder self touched his younger self's forehead, and suddenly his mind was filled with all sorts of visions that made him pass out and sleep well into the morning, where it took Papa Smurf and his fellow Smurfs bringing him to the infirmary to awaken. Empath then proceeded to tell the other Smurfs that he has seen various things taking place in their future: his marriage to Smurfette, the death of Papa Smurf, the death of his wife, the fate of each of his fellow Smurfs, and eventually the fate of the Smurf Village itself, with Brainy being the last Smurf Empath had seen die. With each of the visions, Empath finds himself instantly transported into that particular vision living out the moments as if he was actually there in the future. Back in the future, as the elderly Empath breathes his last, his great-grandson Polaris is then transformed into a time-traveling elemental by the last vestiges of the Psyche Master's power residing within Empath. Polaris realized that his purpose was to be the guardian of Smurf history, and thus began his new life as Traveler Smurf, with his first job being to travel back in time to when his great-grandfather was still a young Smurf of 150 years old and to give him those glimpses into the future, disguised as an elderly version of Empath. Notes * Handy briefly mentions the events that took place in "The Smurfs' Time Capsule", while Clumsy talks about the vision rock he had owned in "Clumsy Smurfs The Future". The Story * /Part 1/ * /Part 2/ * /Part 3/ Possible Voice Cast * Great-Grandfather Smurf -- Kiff VandenHeuvel * Polaris Smurf/Traveler -- Garrett Wang * Empath -- Robert Duncan McNeil * Papa Smurf -- Ethan Phillips * Smurfette -- Hynden Walch * Brainy -- Keegan DeLancie * Clumsy -- Jack McBrayer * Handy -- Jensen Ackles * Hefty -- Fred Tatasciore * Dreamy -- Yuri Lowenthal * Duncan McSmurf -- Alan Cumming Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Full story plot summaries